Reencuentro
by Sevilland
Summary: Algunas personas nunca olvidan a la primera vez que se enamoraron ¿Qué pasaría si volvieras a ver a tu primer amor? ¿Qué pasaría si tus recuerdos solo fueron mentiras? ONE-SHOT SasuSaku


-Gracias por haber aceptado venir conmigo, pero dime ¿cómo estás? Creo que tiene casi 10 años que no te veo.

-No hecho mucho -dijo secamente el hombre de los ojos negro sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas?

-Tengo mi propia empresa de logística

-Eso suena muy bien, te felicito

-Hmp

-Olvide que desde niños eras de pocas palabras

La verdad ni yo misma entendí cómo me había atrevido a invitarlo a tomar un café. No fue mi culpa. Fue genuino que me emocioné al verlo, la verdad tenía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él ni en aquella época en la que íbamos juntos a la escuela.

Nos conocíamos desde niños, estudiamos juntos la escuela elemental y la escuela secundaria, hasta que fue suspendido y nuca volví a hablar con él o saber alguna noticia sobre su vida...

Pero aquí estaba como tonta adolescente nerviosa e incómoda, porque por más que trataba de ser amable y de ponerme al corriente en su vida, él parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En todo el rato desde que llegamos a la cafetería y nos llevaron nuestras bebidas era yo las que hacía las preguntas mientras que él solo se limitaba a contestar, pero no mostraba ningún interés sobre lo que había hecho yo en los últimos 10 años.

-¿Y sigues frecuentando a alguien de la escuela?

-No

-Ah

Quería decirle que yo tampoco, de vez en cuando me encuentro a alguno de nuestros excompañeros, pero no había conservado ningún lazo fuerte con ninguno.

-Se te ve bien el cabello corto -dijo el azabache de la nada, provocándome una sonrisa

-Ah, gracias. Me gusta cortarlo por temporadas es más práctico tenerlo corto

-Me sorprendió que me reconocieras -mostró el primer rasgo de interés en la conversación

-No has cambiado en nada, te reconocería donde sea, tengo buenos recuerdos de ti

El chico no dijo nada, pero giró su rostro hacia mi, y pude notar sorpresa en su mirada, aunque después torno una sonrisa torcida que me causó un poco de escalofríos.

-Qué buenos recuerdos puedes tener conmigo -dijo sarcásticamente mientras se llevaba su expreso a la boca

-Eh bu...eno -fantástico tartamudeé un poco -Éramos muy buenos amigos los tres, además que recuerdo que tú me diste mi primer beso -dije lo que ocasionó que el chico frente a mí soltara una pequeña risa.

-No me digas, ahora me vas a decir que fui tu primer amor -dijo secamente

-Pues aunque te burles si, así fue -conteste un tanto molesta.

-Teníamos 12 años, era una tontería

-Por lo mismo teníamos 12 años, era la primera vez que yo recuerdo que me gustara un chico o que ¿Acaso solo fue un juego de niños? -lo desafíe, pero le chico apartó la mira de mí y su rostro serio regreso a él y caí en cuenta lo tan engañada que estuve tantos años.

-Ah, fue eso. Solo un juego de niños -dije mientras sorbía un poco de mi capuchino -ahora entiendo muchas cosas

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó curioso, aunque no había negado mi conjetura

-Recuerdo que me dejaste de salir conmigo y de hablarme porque insistía en lo que me decía el tonto de tu amigo Kabuto

-No era mi amigo

-Bueno como sea, él me dijo que solo estabas jugando conmigo y cuando te enfrente preguntándote, lo negaste, pero me dejaste porque "no confiaba en ti" y solo me hiciste sentirme mal conmigo misma por desconfiar en ti, pero al final el cuatro ojos tenía razón -finalice mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Por su puesto que él no dijo nada. Nuevamente había apartado su mirada de mí y veía a cualquier otro punto de la cafetería.

-Si estas incomodo, te puedes ir en cualquier momento -dije mientras me terminaba todo el líquido que quedaba en mi taza

El chico me miró asombrado, creo que le sorprendió la actitud con la que tome su "confesión", aunque al final yo había descubierto todo

-Vamos tú lo dijiste, teníamos 12 años. Vete si te sientes incómodo - dije mientras señalaba la puerta con mi mano, sin embargo no se fue...

-señorita -llamé a la camarera -nos puede traer la cuenta por favor -dije cuando note que ya habíamos terminado nuestras bebidas.

-Eres diferente -dijo

-Ya lo dijiste, ya no somos niños... tal vez si era un poco inmadura, pero siempre fui honesta con mis sentimientos -dije para dar por finalizado nuestro "reencuentro" para salir del lugar y no volverlo a ver en mi vida.

-¿Por qué me invitaste? -preguntó él mientras terminaba de colocarme mi abrigo antes de salir a calle que estaba en pleno invierno.

-Te lo dije, tengo buenos recuerdos contigo. La verdad siempre que veo a alguien conocido me emociono por saber lo que han hecho en su vida, aunque realmente sé que no nos volvamos a vernos -contesté

El chico me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, volvía a sentirme a gusto como cuando éramos niños.

-Sasuke... ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo? -pregunté antes de irnos porque no quería irme sin hacer la primer pregunta que había fórmulado desde el momento en que llegamos a la cafetería.

-Hmp -dijo sonriendo para después empujar con sus dos dedos mi frente provocando un leve movimiento de mi cabeza y un ligero sonrojo en mi rostro -Solo quería verte Sakura...

* * *

Nota Final

Lectores les dejo una mini historia sobre cómo sería un reencuentro en un universo alternativo de estos personajes de Naruto.

Y les dejo una pregunta, ¿Ustedes qué harían si volvieran a ver a la persona de la que se enamoraron por primera vez...?


End file.
